Tainted Shadow
by WARRIORS
Summary: Violence. The Yugi-gumi is being chased and mangled. Who sould they fear? Their enemies, or their own friends? Chapter 3 up Updated 141100
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own lots of Yu-Gi-Oh! things: cards, decks, posters, videogames, dvd's, music cd's, a website, a Yami Bakura dildo... that's just fic, I only own a Harry Potter shaking stick with Yami Bakura's pic glued on it... but, do I own Yu-Gi-Oh! Itself? Nope, mom just won't buy it for me...  
  
CMG: Yeepers! This is my second fic and it's about murder. I don't pretend to insert any yaoi or lemon, but who knows, maybe in a future a rape will do. And plan to keep this one going ^_^! R&R  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was almost midnight, a heavy strom was falling over Domino City, lightings and thunders struck the light lines, inmersing the city in darkness. The wind blew cold and biting. The bouys in the docks banged against the moldy wood. The sea crashed against the cliffs, pople were sleeping or hiding under the bed, but one of them was hunting down a prey.  
  
The slim shadow moved slowly through the shrubs towards a certain house, its moves were so delicate and almost imperceptible. The shadow drew near the front-yard and bent down as it past under the windows. The back-yard was completely dark, the moon was the only spectrum lighting the way, but the shadow moved at the rythms of the wind, light and swift.  
  
With a small hook, the shadow opened the backdoor easily, and moved to the stairs, climbing noiseless. It walked through the hall, directly to a room and, without knocking the door or making any noise, got inside, sliding in through a thin door crack, facing a bed. The siluet of the shadow against the window could perfectly tell who te person was. The shadow woke the person in the bed. A tall boy, with brown hair, wearing nothing but blue boxers. The boy got off the bed and stood up, in suprise.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here at..." turned around to watch the bed clock, "...2am?"  
  
"H-hi... I'm sorry to disturb but... the night is creepy and..." said the shadow, "...I- I was kind of scared. And your house is the nearest... " The taller boy embraced the siluet just to knock a bit on its head.  
  
"Silly you..." laughed the taller boy, "you didn't need to come all the way here, I could have gone to your place..." laughed the boy once more.  
  
"Maybe..." said the shadow with a puppy-tune, "hey, I want to show you something really cool!" motioned the shadow.  
  
"What is it?" Asked the taller boy, bending over the shadow.  
  
"This!" Said the siluet, showing something shinny and pulling the boy towards the window so he could see it better with the moonlight.  
  
"That's just a knife..." Said the tall boy in a duh-tone.  
  
"Yeah, but let me show you how it looks like all splashed with blood..." said the shadow as it stuck the knife in the boy's belly. The boy gasped with pain as the second stab went directly to his neck, without choping the head but preventing him from shouting.  
  
The boy fell down to the floor, and the shadow bend over, stabing his heart and ripping it out. The shadow took the still beating heart out of the blade and threw it on the bed, keeping on with the slaughter, pulling the body from here to there until the debroom carpet was completely red. Then the shadow sat on the floor, licking the blood from the knife, until it cut it's own tonge.  
  
"Two kinds of blood in the same knife, this is going to be tasty..."  
  
The next morning, a large brigade of police officers and detectives broke into Domino's High and many other places, like KaibaCorp., interrupting the classes and work-time. Specially interested in one of the may classrooms and offices. One police-woman broke into Yugi's class, just after the bell had rang, shouting.  
  
"All students must go home now! Your parents must be there already. Activities have been suspended for the day until new advise."  
  
Some student celebrated and some wondered but they all took their books.  
  
"All students but YOU!" The officer pointed and Yugi and co. "You shall follow me."  
  
"Whada..." cried out Joey.  
  
"We should follow her, guys." Said Yugi.  
  
They were taken to police cars by pairs and the cars drove to the police station. One officer was in charge of one car, and so on. The guys started arriving to a room. First Yugi and Téa, then Duke and Serenity and to everyone's surprise Kaiba was also there along with Malik and Mai.  
  
"Kids, I need you to pay all the possible attention, okay?" Asked an officer of a higher status.  
  
"Yes officer, but two of my friends are still missing," pointed out Téa. "we should wait for them."  
  
"Yes, Ms...." said the officer reading a paper, "...Gardner, the last car has just arrived and your friends shall be entering the room in any minute."  
  
Téa smiled as she saw jer friends entering the room. "Joey!..." she hesitated as she saw the person behind him. "Bakura!"  
  
The officer took a look on the paper again. "Kids, this is going to be a bit hard for you all..." The officer was interrupted by Téa once more.  
  
"Officer, I'm afraid another car is missing, my friend Tristan isn´t here..." She said, smiling gracefully.  
  
The officer took a long, deep breath and opened his mouth ti say something but no word came out. He sat on a chair, with his look down. "A murder was commited last night, kids. The murderer was clever enough to not leave a single trace..." Tea, opened her mouth once more, apparently to say the same thing from before, but the officer talked before she could. "...And i'm afraid, Ms. Gardner, that we won't be seeing Mr. Taylor around anymore."  
  
The room went mortaly silent. Tea shook her head from one side to another, meaning a 'no'. The officer keeps with his speech. "He was found this morning, after a neighboor called and reported bloodstains on the window, the neighboor also saw the back-door open, and a hook in the ground. We feared the worst and hoped they were speculations..."  
  
Everyone had a pale face, even Kaiba, all of them felt devastated, but one of the faked. Yugi held his tears inside, as Joey, held Serenity's hand as hard as he could. Duke took his hand to cover his face and Kaiba crossed his armas, taking a deep breath. But Téa kept nodding and breathing heavily. She just stood up off the chair and left the room, making no comment. The officer didn't say a thing, and one by one they left the room.  
  
Out, in the fresh air, none of them said a word. Joey started crying and Mai borrowed him her shoulder, Serenity clang to her brother's arm and Duke along with Bakura felt terrible but were trying to comfort Yugi, who was crying so silentely yet feeling so devastated. Téa leant on a wall, wrapping herself with her own arms. Kaiba and Malik looked from a far. She wasn´t crying, or nodding anymore, Seto felt pitty and drew close to her, just in the moment she dropped to her knees. Seto held her, and finally on his arm, she started crying and wispering Tristan´s name.  
  
* * *  
  
At evening, the sky started dripping into tinted colors, from the blue to the yellow, and from the yellow to bloody red. Mai was sitting on an old ans rusty swing at the park. Her golden hair glowed with the bloody sky. Shadow came near, smiling, and sat beside her.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" it said. Mai looked at it and smiled back.  
  
"I'm fine." She said, her eyes going glassy, "he was a nice kid you know..." she said.  
  
"I know, he was my friend too." It said, slowly, pretending to be in pain.  
  
"And how are you, I-I saw you were feeling really sad." Asked Mai, cleaning the unique tear on her cheek.  
  
"I'm still sad, and I..." it said, laughing sadly, "I can´t believe his gonne." It took a look around, the park was desolated. "See this?" Its asked.  
  
"That´s a knife..." said Mai, lowering her head, not paying attention.  
  
"Yeah, it is. Officers wanted the murderer to leave something like this in the crime-scene, but I'm just to clever to do something like that."  
  
Mai opened her eyes wide as she stared at the shadow and before sh could shout or run, her throat was cut.  
  
"Don´t bother on shouting, you can´t. But you won't die bleeding. I killed Tristan by mangling his body, just as I'll do to you."  
  
The yet bleaked park was the only witness. The light of the bloody sun reflected just one side of the shadow, as it stabbed Mai once, twice and then, sat down on the swing again, licking the blood of the blade.  
  
"Blondies taste better..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CMG: Chap 1 and already two deads! I do not hate these characters at all, just random-ed them.  
  
Malik: Sure you did, but I bet even you think I'm the guilty one.  
  
CMG: What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Malik: Aeh you know, a bit of this and a bit of that.  
  
CMG: You are the killer aren't you? Damn you!! Why Mai!!  
  
Malik: I wont tell ya, maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but let me tell ya I always get the blame on everything *pouts* Besides, you like killing people, see the first fic, Ryou and dead, sound familiar??  
  
CMG:+_+  
  
Ryou: Hey! That's just pure acting! I'm not dead, besides that fic isn't done yet, she can twist it and chop your head off!!  
  
Malik: Oh yeah?! Bring it on, both of you, I'll rip you.  
  
CMG: That wasn´t helpful Ryou, but he's right, I can chop your head off!!  
  
Malik. Oh yeah?! *howling* Yami Malik! They're bothering, they want to chop my head off!  
  
Yami Malik: Is that so? *waves fist at CMG*  
  
CMG: No, that´s not true. *shows tonge at Malik* Yami, would you do me the honours??  
  
Yami Malik: Sure, don't read this crap, better go find a bottle of poison, a couple of chopsticks, a black rubber bag and meet me at the sub...  
  
CMG: Yami Malik!!!  
  
Yami Malik: Okay, okay, *making faces and faking the voice* Hope you enjoy- e-d, please read and review-w. *making a toothpaste commercial face* And eat healty, I mean mangle and rip the animal but don't eat it. Do you agree CMG?  
  
CMG: Not really, I'm pro-meatetarism. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Mmm Milkyway!

Disclaimer: I didn´t own Yu-Gi-Oh! yesterday, I don't own it today, but who knows, maybe I'll own it tomorrow! WeWell, meanwhile I don't own it and I don't have to do with any of them, well... maybe Malik and Yami and Bakura and Joey and...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi sat along with his Yami underneath the dark but starry night. Yami was beside him, but didn't have the courage to talk to him or even youch him, he knew yugi was in deep pain. Yugi was looking down. His eyes fixed on a spot on the floor. Yami watched him, breathed deeply and lower his sight too.  
  
"I still don't believe it. Just yesterday he was joking around with Joey and now he is not here anymore." Yugi said.  
  
"Yugi..." Yami started, but Yugi interrupted him.  
  
"It's not fair, is it? I would have died, instead of him!" He yelled as a few tears escaped from his eyes.  
  
"No, Yugi!" Yami said and pulled him into an embrace. "Don't say that, don't be stupid. You better go to sleep now, you must be tired" He finished, cleaning the tears off Yugi's cheeks.  
  
"Yeah," Yugi said, "I should go to sleep." He smiled. Yami felt a warm sensation, "maybe this is just a bad dream and tomorrow I'll wake and see Tristan again!" He said and left. Yami felt cold again.  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
Joey was lying on his bed, looking through the window. "Maybe this is a bad dream. I'll wake tomorrow morning and see Tristan at school." He closed his eyes for a moment and then left his room.  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
Shadow approached the swings. It stood looking at Mai's body and made a disgusted face.  
  
"Aw... you're still here." It said as it sat on the same swing once more. "I thought they would have found you by now. Police has such a bad service now a days." It started balancing back and forth gently swinging over Mai's body now and then. Mai lied motionless on the floor and by parts.  
  
"Arg..." It said, jumping off the swing and over Mai, landind on an almost dry pool of dark blood. "You're boring. Never liked you much... or maybe I did. Mhe, who cares, see ya later!" It said, kicking away some parts of the body and walking away.  
  
Shadow reached its home and sat on its desk. It drew out of a drawer a small coke can along with the knife.  
  
"So... who's next..." Shadow thrust its hand in the can, took out a small bent paper and unrolled it. "Woh... So this is the next one." It took the knife and pierced the paper with it. "This is going to be sooo interesting..."  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
Yami couldn't sleep. He watched his hikari carefully and then watched the clock: it was half past midnight. The doorbell rang disturbing, but Yugi didn't awoke. Some sounds came from outside Yugi's room. Yami heard Grampa getting up and answering the door. A silence filled the house for a second and then Yami heard Grampa coming up the stairs really fast. Grampa opened the door and shook Yugi awake.  
  
"What is it, grandpa?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"A-ah-ah... There's someone at the door who would like to talk to you." Grandpa said, hesitating.  
  
Yugi glanced at a surprised Yami and took the blankets off. With no more words Yugi walked to the door, fearing the worst. Joey was standing outside the door. Yugi smiled when he saw him, but as he moved closer, his smile was erased bit by bit. Joey wasn't happy and he wasn´t alone, behind him stood a couple of officers, Malik and Ryou. Seto was leaning against a patrol, hugging a sleepy Mokuba and near Joey a shocked Serenity. Téa was sitting inside the patrol. Yami followed.  
  
"A-ah-a..." Joey managed to say, but no words came out. An officer interceded.  
  
"Boy, you better come with us." At this words, the whole gang moved on to the patrol cars and one officer pulled Yugi by one arm. "What's happening?" Yugi resisted. "Granpa! What's happening grandpa?!" Yugi shouted, desperate. Granpa just watched and streched a hand to him.  
  
"Boy," the officer wrapped Yugi's shoulders with both of her hands, keeping him still, "seems there is someone after all of you. We are taking you to a safe place. Mr. Kaiba offered a cottage deep in the forest, no one will be harming you there. We'll have officers surrounding the area and security all around the place. Now get in the patrol we will get you there right away." The officer was rather losing temper or feeling a furious pitty.  
  
Yugi glanced at Yami once more and Yami nodded in a 'yes'. "But we have to pick up my friend Mai too, right?" The police looked at him.  
  
"Kid, I think Ms. Kujaku won't be joining you anymore."  
  
Yugi blanked at the new. One more gone. He looked around and counted his friends with his eyes. "What about my friend Duke." The police nodded a 'no' and let go of him, moving to the patrol. Joey walked toward Yugi and shook his head. The light of the lamp post lit Joey's moisty cheeks and stressed the trail of old and previous tears.  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
Yugi woke in a log room. He woke without remembering anything and then the reality hit him. He looked at the clock over a wooden bedside table. It said 4 a.m. The constant tic tac fit with his rythmic hearbeats. Yugi closed his eyes and when he opened them again a cloudy-daylight seeped through the window. He got up and peeped out of the door. The living room was a big place. Warm furniture and a big fireplace. All of them were sitting there. No words. As if all of them were staring at the fire. Yugi stepped back and let himself fall to the bed. Yami happend to be watching.  
  
"Yugi..." He wispered.  
  
"Not now Yami, I don't want to talk to you right now..." Yugi said, taking off hof his neck the puzzle and placing it over the bedside table.  
  
"No, Yugi..." Yami tried, but the link between them was off.  
  
/*/*/*/ During all the day, the police looked around for clues on the muerderer. But they only found a mangled boy hanging on a three branch, hard to recognize at all, except for a signature. Dices.  
  
The cottage was guarded and the people inside the cottage had no intents to talk to anybody nor to eachother. At 11p.m. Joey was sleeping with his sister in her room. Ryou and Malik had left to their rooms and Seto was doing some inevitable work on his own room. The living room was empty except for Téa who was about to go to her room when she saw Mokuba jogging down the stairs.  
  
"Mokuba..." She said softly.  
  
"Yes?" Mokuba approached, smiling, holding a chocolate bar on his hand.  
  
"Can you take this to Yugi? I have a terrible headache..." She said, giving him a cup of hot tea and then walking upstairs. Mokuba had had a sugar high probably. "Kids..." Téa thought. Mokuba opened the door softly and entered the only room on the lower floor. Yugi's and Joey's room. Yugi was sleeping or pretending to be sleeping. Mokuba turned the light on and handed him the cup of tea.  
  
"Here, Yugi. Téa send you some tea..." Mokuba smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Yugi said as he started drinking it. The door opened slowly and quietly.  
  
"Hey..." Mokuba said. Yugi took his sight off the cup of tea to meet the visitant. Shadow sat between them.  
  
"Weren´t you supposed to be in bed, Mokuba?" Shadow said. Mokuba gave it a severe look and pointed at the cup.  
  
"The tea..."  
  
"Oh, yeah..." Shadow started to draw the knife out. "This is going to be a bonus." Yugi and Mokuba looked at it confused. Shadow continued. "You know Yugi, I expected you to be on the finals, but I guess I won't be that lucky." Shadow said, with the knife now in its hand.  
  
"What..."  
  
"And I didn't plan to involve kiddies, but you, Mokuba, just happen to be in the wrong place and the wrong time." Shadow got up of the bed and stood in front of them.  
  
Mokuba saw the knife. "Don't try, if I shout Seto will be here any minute..."  
  
Shadow moved its hand harshly but fast and in a a throat was cut. Mokuba fell to the ground and Yugi, shocked, let go off the cup, but it fell on the blankets so no sound was made. "What Mokuba?" Shadow said, placing a hand behind its ear, pretending to listen. "I can hear what you are saying... You won't have to worry. I ripp my victims, they don't die sofocated." Shadow glanced at the bedside table and then at Yugi. "But you... I might have a little fun with you... I have all the night..." He said, strangling Yugi until he was only unconcious.  
  
Shadow the proceeded mangling his first victim and then licked the blood. "Mmm... Milkyway!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in the radio-cabin-alike-place.  
  
Yami Bakura: This was actually a good chapter!  
  
Malik: Goodie! Bloodie!  
  
CMG: And wait to see what I have prepared for Yugi!  
  
The three of them: Mwuaahahahahahahahaha.....  
  
Yami: Weirdos.  
  
Yugi: Abusers.  
  
Joey: Killers.  
  
Téa: *from outside the glass door* Guys! May I come in?  
  
Joey: Hey, CMG what is this button for?  
  
Yami Malik: No Joey! Don't push the button!  
  
Joey pushes the button and a bomb explodes outside the cabin blowing Téa up.  
  
Yami Malik: Great Joey! Now I have to find another experimental subject. She was supposed to blow up until we said good-bye...  
  
CMG: Sorry for that Yami Malik.  
  
Yami Malik: u_u  
  
Téa: *stands up all bloody and dirty from dust* I'm alright, friends! Hey CMG, you are my best friend!  
  
CMG: *breaks an only-in-case-of-emergency stand and takes out a remote control* *hands it at Yami Malik* Here honey, you can use my emergency anti- Téa bomb. Now do us the honours.  
  
Yami Malik: ^_^ Alright! *stands in front of the readers* Hope you liked the newest chapter! Please Read and Review! Thank you very much for reading! *serious face* And remember, don't do this at home! *pushes the button and Téa blows up as confetti* Until the next time! *waves* 


	3. Lazy Yugi!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! at all, because if I did I would probably be already rubbing it up everybody's face, Malik wouldn't be vegetarian and Téa wouldn't existe anymore ^___^. So quit calling late at nite just beacuse I suck at fics or I traumatized you...  
  
CMG: Damn!! It's been a longie longie loooooong time, hasn't it??? I'm really sorry it's just I've been three things lately : busy, lazy and stupid, so forsake me people!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadow raised the motionless yet alive body of Yugi. "Where should I start?" It said, with a sarcastic tone of voice. "Should I leave the small Kaiba here? Or should I place him right beside Seto's lap top..." It whispered softly, "I think I should leave him here, now, for the Yugi case..." It grabbed Yugi around his neck as he gradually gained consiousness.  
  
"So, little Yugi, do you have any last wishes??" It barked quietly. Yugi tried to cry out, but Shadow's hands were pressing tightly Yugi's neck. Yugi was hanging in the air, Shadow kept one hand around Yugi's neck and the other on his shoulder. "I guess that's a no..."  
  
Yugi balanced his feet back and fourth trying to set himself free, but Shadow was way too strong for little Yugi to handle. "Then, Yugi, I guess it is time for you to go join your beloved friends..." Shadow now grabbed Yugi with both hands and throttled him to death. It grabbed the forgotten Millenium Puzzle from the bedside table and placed it carefully around the neck of the lifeless but perfect body of Yugi, and placed him on the bed.  
  
In the mortal silence of the night, and just after it had put on the puzzle again, the muffled heart started beating again, that's when Shadow left the room. "Sleep tight... Yugi..."  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
"Yugi..." Yami startled. The ancient chamber of the pharaoh was litten with a bright, scarlet light as he went looking around for Yugi. "Yugi!" He shouted now and then and examined each of the chambers in the puzzle, "Yugi!" He cried out. No answer was heard. Yami couldn't feel Yugi's presence anywhere. He crumbled.  
  
The puzzle was as quiet as a tomb, ans that is exactly what it was, as Yami regained strenght, he made his way to Yugi's soulroom. The dark hall ate him inside and in the shadows, Yami opened the door to Yugi's room.  
  
A siniestral chill stroke Yami. The soulroom was no longer vivid, the scarlet light from far chambers and the shadows of the hall mixed into one, bloody velvet, running though the soulroom. Yami opened the door wider and the scarlet light flooded inside, laughing madly over Yugi's dead body-no, Yugi's dead soul. Yami rushed and fell right beside his fellow.  
  
"Yugi, talk to me!" he cried, "Yugi!! Talk to me!!!" He cried louder, and louder, but there was no reply...  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/ The morning in the cottage was shinning, the breeze of yester rain shower the air. The mood inside the cottage turned happier.  
  
Téa was making some breakfast for everyone, Shizuka was helping. Joey was joking with Ryou, who smiled shy. Seto was working on his laptop and Malik was playing with some fake fruit on the table.  
  
"Hey, Joey!" Téa yelled, Joey turned his attention to her, "would you mind setting up the table please?" "No problemo." He said and left the table to grab some dishes and stuff. Ryou watched him and the stood up to help him. Malik stopped the playing and put each fruit ont its right place, Seto closed the lap top and put it away.  
  
As Téa served each dish, she saw faces missing. "That lazy Yugi! He is asleep yet!" She laughed.  
  
"And so is Mokuba," laughed Ryou followed by Joey. Seto glanced. "Let's go find Mokuba!" Joey cried and rushed up the stairs along with Ryou.  
  
"Seto," Téa hesitated,. Seto glanced indiferent at her. "W-Would you mind waking Yugi?" she asked, embarrased. Seto said no word and stood up the table, heading Yugi's room.  
  
Seto opened the door carelessly. "Little mutt, the break..." he paused. As he opened the door wider he saw a trail of blood grow bigger and end up in a pond just where a disfigured body laid, Seto could only recognize between all the mangled pieces a small necklace, shaped as a card.  
  
"Mokuba!!!" Seto shouted, without noticing Yugi laying on the bed. Téa came inside the room as she heard the scream, Shisuka peeped behind her and Ryou and Joey rushed down the stairs as fast as possible. Seto fell on his knees. As Joey entered the room, he covered his mouth and nose to prevent himself from throwing up, Téa turned her face away and drove shizuka outside. Seto had trembling hands. He shouted once more. "Mokuba!!!!"  
  
Yami could hear Seto's cry even from inside the soul room, were he had seen Yugi turn into ashes, he took control of the body. Yugi incorporate din the bed. Seto drove his atention to him.  
  
"You bastard!!! You killed my brohter! You bastard!!" He shout as he threw himslef over Yugi. Yami didn't move, -he dind't even try to dodge Seto's attack. Seto hesitated ans topped fully. Téa looked at him and then at Yugi. "Yami?" She whispered.  
  
A tear fell down Yami's cheek. "Seto," he gasped, "there is no use on fighting when we both have lost a loved one." Seto was surprised. Malik entered the room just in that moment.  
  
"Yami? Where's Yugi?" Asked Joey, just about to burst into tears.  
  
"Gone..." Yami muttered. "I'm the only one inhabitating this body now..."  
  
"Who...Who was it... Who ever was it, has no mercy at all..." Muttered Téa as she crumbled down to her knees, crying. Malik glanced silently and left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the radio-cabin-alike place.  
  
CMG: Yey!! Chapie 3!!! *does a dance*  
  
Yami Bakura: *removing spiderwebs from the chairs* After a millennium...  
  
Malik: *with a vacuum cleaner in his hand* Take it easy!! Some people does have things to do!!!  
  
Ryou: Well, neither of you are of those people. *dusting around*  
  
CMG: Well, it's true, but I've been busy lately, so I apologize and here's the result!! Yey!!! *does the dance again*  
  
Yami: What the hell did you do to Yugi?? O_o  
  
CMG: ¬¬ Hello to you too, pharaoh... I killed him, weren't you reading?  
  
Yami: *looks at the fic* Oh... ah! Yeah, no I see! *goes away sweeping*  
  
Téa: I think it was a good chapter! *from outside the cabin, washing the crystal door*  
  
Malik: Yeah, Téa. Hey, there's a spot... Clean it!!  
  
CMG: Well, not much to say, I promiss I will update sooner, I have lots and lots of bloody ideas... so... where the heck is Yami Malik??? He's the official closer!!  
  
Yami Malik: Right here. *comes out of underneath the desk, wearing a maiden suit, with a feather duster and a soap in spay.  
  
CMG: O_o O-Okay, will you do the honors???  
  
Yami Malik: Of course!!! *Téa happens to open the door and enter the room* We hope you liked the 3rd chapter! Please Review! Thank you very much for reading! Come around soon!!! *turns away* Oh! A spottie!! *spray Téa in the eyes*  
  
Téa: *falls to the floor* Oh... My eyes!!! My eyes!!!! I'm blind!!!  
  
Yami Malik: ^__^ *waves* Bye bye bye!!! *does a little Nsync dance* 


End file.
